


Japan's Meisters

by DropletintheHallway



Category: Haikyuu!!, Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, im mixing soul eater canons, my fav ships in a au i like, the weapons are sugawara kenma tendou oikawa kageyama and atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropletintheHallway/pseuds/DropletintheHallway
Summary: Death's List has been split to many sections. To the point where he's basically the opposite of Santa Clause. Taking life from those of bad faith. Spreading across the globe, the shikigami had decided to make it a full blown organization.Hundreds of Meisters around the world. Now, meet the leaders of the Japanese Sectors and there four pupils.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Japan's Meisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heres my first haikyuu fanfic. its unlikely i do another after this so meh

A quite monstrous face appears around the corner of the quiet street. The silence a perfect place to hunt with alerting attention, a quite lovely soul was smelled nearing. Though there was more reason for the being to be near. The being was looking for a way out.  
  
Jumping around, a orange haired boy was quite happy to be on a ride. He sat atop what seemed to be a disc of some sort that was moving in a chasing sequence. As the kishin had been moving, Hinata catches a glimpse from a close enough distance.  
  
Quickly jumping to stand on the seeming disc, he says, "Sorry again Kags. But lets get the rank up!" He seems to place his hand in the disc before pulling out a meteor hammer, quickly the disc dissipates as the tangerine boy used it as a launching point.

Getting on top of the monster, Hinata goes into a quite quick succession of attacks that seemed to crack the shell of the monster. With a clearer picture, the orange seems to identify the common traits. Quickly, he hops off the back. The boy basically a blur worthy of Blackstar's approval.  
  
The kishin wailing lightly before going in for an attack that would likely have cracked a few bones looking at the dent it made where Hinata had been. He says with a smile, "A worthy ability of Blackstar-sama! **Still Shadow** "

"Stay on task, Boke." Nodding, Hinata communicates to turn into a one weight Meteor Hammer. Which is quickly used as a weapon to try and break the kishin's casing. The creature was getting quite angry and said,  
  
"I'll love eating your damn souls!" An aura quickly consumes Hinata which is lightly affected to slow just a bit than supposed. He continued to attack as the fight continued on.

_"Is that crow's kids?"_

_". . ."_

_"We'll get in when things go wrong. I believe this is his last one for a rank up."_

_"Mmm"_

  
The meister grows a bit rusty as the aura took more affect and the monster gained speed or rather him slow down. His eyes widen as he feels a brush on his shoulder. Quickly, the meteor hammer glows slightly.  
  
**Refreshing Wavelength: Ocean's Breath**  
  
It seems Hinata's face calms and he quickly succeed another quick succession of attacks and uses the generated velocity to parry an attack. The kishin seems to be greatly weakened as a crack had appeared on its parried attack.  
  
Jumping back, Hinata says, "Thank you Kageyama!" Quickly, the boy spins the boy around in a speed to where the weapon was basically a disc. Quickly letting go and ushering his hand before bowing, "Arigato Kishin Yasho!"

As the chain wrapped around the Kishin and pulled back, the kishin was crushed and reduced to a soul. The weapon then wrapped around the soul before reappearing as a black haired boy slurping up the soul with a red hue.  
  
  


"Gomen Kags! I didn't mean to fall for the trap so easily. I w-"

"Was excited?" a voice behind Hinata spoke. The two look at who it was to only see Ushijima and Tendou. Which had the shorter ecstatic.  
  
The Southern Central Japan Leaders standing right in front of them. "Tendou Satori, The Guessing Blade and The Observant Ushijima Wakatoshi! You lead the strike team to beat the real kishin rise 3 years back!"

The red haired seemed to chuckle, "You're forgetting a certain pair who actually killed the thing"

"Dont get him st-" Kags tried to say before HInata interrupted with a big grin.

"Sugamom and Daichi senpai! They were big confidants to you and got me and Bakayama to work together! I still cant believe I'm their pupil."

Tendou seems to smile at Wakatoshi, "He's just like Goshiki. I want him"

It seems Ushijima gets scared, "No."

Hinata seems to frown at the comment, not that he didnt want to study under them it still hurt. The older man shakes his head heavily, "No. Remember Suga with Nishinoya."

That piques both Kageyama and Hinata's curiosity as the two shiver almost like they had seen a ghost. Tendou says, "On second thought, lets contact Suga before we get killed. I love him but lets go."

Kageyama chuckles almost unnoticeably. Which Tendou gives a bit of a weird eye to stop before they get to a glass surface. The glass fogs under Tendou's breath and he spells the number. The surface quickly rings up and a white haired boy smiles at the sight.  
  
"Hi babies. Did you get your final soul for that rank you wanted?"

Tendou gets in screen with Ushijima, "It seems he had to chase the thing too. Quite high level but as expected from your pupil. It's skin was quite tough and it had a aura ability."

"So it was immediately in their wheelhouse?"

The two seem to question that with a head tilt, "They didn't break anything right?"

"The kishin broke the floor but it's fixable," replied Tendou.

"Great! That's better than the usual ordeal."

Hinata seems to speak up as he touched his shoulder, "It wasn't all good. I also got hurt just a bit. But Kageyama helped!"

Ushiten seem to be perplexed at the interaction. It was no doubt that Sugawara and Daichi would make great pupils but it was quite uncommon for any person to be their pupils and be offense oriented.

"Oh yeah. Ushijima, Tendou. These are Kageyama and Hinata. They'll be ranking to First Shiro. The youngest in our division. They've amassed quite a scary reputation. Ever heard of the Missed Meteor Pair?"

Tendou seems to choke on his spit, "Thats them? Wh-"

"Congratulations on the rank up," the laconic spoke as the other was short circuiting likely.  
  
"We are not glancing over the fact that these two played a part in accidentally killing two high levels first day!"

Sugawara seems to laugh himself, "They did. Daichi had to bring two in for the orientation at the school. Apparently, someone forgot to enforce the bars and they got out and tried to kill the students."

Kageyama seems to look away slightly and Hinata grumbles before the shorter shouted, "Im sorry. These kids were yelling at my height and I decided to expand my soul. I didn't realize that the Kishin were behind me."

"I had seen him do it and saw the Kishin so quickly. I went to push him out of the way. Accidentally turned into my weapon form," Kageyama stated as he looked to the other two.  
  
Suga seems to end the story by saying, "Their souls seemed to flair in a connection and well. Kageyama turned to the size of a meteor and killed the two kishin like they were chopped liver. Mind you, those Kishin were on the rank of a Nurari 1."

Ushijima nods, "As expected from a Grigori and Mighty soul."

Tendou seems to look at the boys, his eyes seem to focus in and then shakes his head, "Okay. I'm calling a full Japan meeting tommorow. There needs to be an update and your pupils are to come."

Suga nods, "Friday?"

"Friday."


End file.
